Unknown
by Redejeka
Summary: Everything that will happen, will happen for a reason.


Hey guys! So, I have this crazy idea. **(I hope you're all reading this)**

**Here it goes:** We will all be the author of this story. I wrote the introduction, and your job is to continue what I wrote. It's all up to you on what you will want to happen next.

**How will this work:** Just PM me the details on what you plan to happen on the next chapter, and I will write it for you (just tell me if you want someone to die, you want Sweeney to marry Nellie, yada yada). The one who PMed me first will be the one whom story I will use (I'll give credits).

If you're interested in this little adventure, then PM me the next chapter! This will be fun! :D

Only after the story is finished, will we decide on a title that will better suit it.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett is seated on her favorite sofa in her parlor. She is in front of the fireplace getting warm and cozy with her little son, Toby. He is sprawled on the floor, resting his head on her lap, while she gently caresses his hair. The shop has just closed, so the two of them choose this time to relax and be at each other's company. They always do this, in fact. They usually just sit by the fire, telling each other stories, until one of them is too tired and will have to go to sleep.

"Then, when Signor Pirelli woke up, he straight grabbed his-what-he-thought was his gin and drink it. You should've seen his face, mum. He was really angry, he was. We couldn't help but laugh- he was so red in the face! We got a good lashin' after that, but it was worth it." Toby says, as he enthusiastically tells his mother how one of his friends- who also worked for Pirelli- replaced the man's alcohol with pee.

The baker chuckles as she imagines the man getting a taste of one of his miracle elixirs. "He deserved that, love. That man is a sham, and vile."

The pair grows silent as their laughter subsides. It is apparent that they are both tired and ready to sleep, judging by the yawns that they are failing hard to suppress, and also the way that their eyes are already half-way closed. The problem is that no one wants to tell the other that they're tired. It is because of some silly game that they have invented: the one, who turns in first, will be the one to wash the mountain-like-pile of dishes in the morning.

Toby sighs dejectedly, he looks up to his mother who is smirking at him. He almost rolls his eyes, but stops himself for Mrs. Lovett insists that it is rude to do so. He stands up and holds out his hand for the baker to shake, admitting defeat. "I'll wash it tomorrow, mum. I'm real tired, I ain't gonna last another minute awake."

Mrs. Lovett ruffles her son's hair. She kisses him on the forehead and sends him off to bed. "Alright dear, sleep tight."

The baker flops back down the sofa after Toby's gone. She is really just pretending to be tired, but in all honesty, sleeping is far from happening to her. Yes, her body is exhausted from all the work that she has done in the shop, but her mind refuses to shut down. It is during every night that her brain chooses to think of certain scenarios that she knows will not be happening. For a dream that involves a one demon barber and a happy ever after will remain just a dream.

Feeling that her body is going to collapse from fatigue, she lays down on the sofa, resting her head on the arm rest. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes once she feels her muscles relaxing. What a relief!

* * *

Today is his wedding anniversary. This day is supposed to be spent with his beautiful wife beside him, along with his grown-up daughter. Instead, here he is, alone. His Lucy is dead, and his Johanna, well, she does not know of his existence. And He, he is… different.

He remembers how he used to bring his wife to fancy restaurants during dinner time whenever it is their anniversary. She will always insist on eating in a simple diner, saying that fancy restaurants costs too much, and that they need to save money. In the end, though, he will be able to make her agree. It is when going home that he anticipates most. After showering her all day with flowers and praises, their night is entirely devoted to making love.

He misses making love to his wife. He recalls how he always finds it adorable how she always gets shy whenever she's undressing in front of him, although he has seen her naked before. Also, what he likes most about her is when she will turn around when it's his turn to undress. Ever so prudent, she is.

Drowning himself with his own thoughts, and alcohol, he notices that the bottle of gin that he is holding is already empty. Getting irritated, that he needs to go down to get another bottle, he stands up. He stumbles through the door and down the stairs until he is inside Mrs. Lovett's shop. He grips the chair beside him to steady himself and then continues on walking through the cupboards where the gins are stored.

He grabs two bottles, just in case he still has not passed out after the first bottle. He is already to go back upstairs when he notices a soft glow of light coming from the baker's parlor. Intrigued, he places the bottle down and heads over to the living room. There, the sleeping form of Mrs. Lovett welcomes him. She is laying on the sofa in a very unladylike manner. Her leg is bent and is resting at the back of the sofa, causing her skirts to hike up, revealing her milky thighs- while her other leg is on the floor. The sleeves of her dress have fallen down her shoulders, exposing more of her ample cleavage.

In front of him lays a one big temptation. It has been so long, so many years, since he has been with the company of a woman. Surely his wife- wherever she is- will understand if he gives in to this temptation, right?

The barber just stands there, thinking of what to do.

* * *

Gosh! I dunno what happened! I was just writing then suddenly I turned Mr. Todd into pervy. So, so, sorry.

Anyways, what will happen next? It's up to you guys! PM away )))


End file.
